Angel of Mercy
by fireflysukidesu
Summary: Aerith has been brought back to life and sent back by the lifestream, waking up in the house of Jenovas Children, She was sent for a reason unknown to her, being the kind flower girl she is, will kadaj and his brothers change their minds?


**A/N- H! ^^**

**I'm fireflysukidesu and I enjoy writing about my favorite Characters and all that Jazz, so I really hope you enjoy some of my stories at least, This will be my first story of many stories, this is an Aerith/Remnants Fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it, So bear with me because this is my first fiction story. And Please Review if you like it, if not, then Flames are welcome! Thnk U!**

**:D**

**Disclaimer**: I **do not** own Final Fantasy VII, Aerith or the awesome Remnants! **I just love writing!**

~*~*~***Fallen Angel of Mercy***~*~*~

Aerith opened her eyes, from what the sun looked like, It was nearly seven o'clock in the morning…but as she sat up, images and pain hit her in the head like a ten ton brick, she had to lie back down, she looked around the room, it was odd, her usual room was colored pink, no sound of children playing, no smell of the sweet flower scent that came from the garden in sector five, just silence, but something moved in the corner, a person? She couldn't make it out.

"You hit the ground pretty hard," A soft masculine voice replied, Aerith moved her head sideways, what she saw brought back memories, of him…of them, her friends, but mainly of Sephiroth, the vision, memory replayed as if it were once again real, he had ran her threw with Masamune, her eyes widened and she was ready to scream,

But a gloved hand covered her mouth,

"Really, there's no need for that." The silver haired youth relied softly

Aerith looked around, her green eyes widen, it was clear that this boy wasn't Sephiroth, he still had the long silver hair, the greenish blue mako cat like eyes, he was almost feminine with the lean but muscular body, he was younger, much younger then Sephiroth,

"W-Where am I?" She asked

"We found you…out cold," The silver haired youth said quietly

"Ah, so our guest is awake?" Another voice stated from the door, she looked up and there stood another boy much younger then the guy next to her bed,

"Yes, she woke up a minute and a half ago," The guy said next to her,

"You really are a wonder," The younger boy said with corner of his lips twitching into a small smile,

"How did I get here?" She asked, putting a hand to her forehead and closing her eyes,

"You fell from the sky, just like that," The younger boy snapped his fingers, "As we were searching for our mother, you fell from the sky an landed on our older brother, it was rather…interesting to say the least to see a person come crashing down like that infront of us, Like a meteor, you sure did make a gaping dent in the ground," The boy smirked,

"Is…your brother alright? Did I hurt him, Is…is he hurt?" Aerith asked playing with her fingers, her eyes widened hearing she had fell on someone, hurting and injuring them most likely,

The younger youth laughed light heartedly, and smiled at her,

"In fact you did, he's laying in the next room in a daze, I found it very amusing to say the least, what is your name?" The youth asked

"My name is Aerith Gainsborough," Aerith said wringing her pink skirt, the younger boy frowned, as if something clicked,

"It is nice to meet you…Aerith, and our apologizes, we did not introduce ourselves," The older one said, "My name is Yazoo, and that is my youngest brother, Kadaj, Our oldest brother who is resting in the next room is Loz," Yazoo said

"T-The pleasures all mine," Aerith said blinking and smiled, that loving smiled returned once more,

'_Kill her_' she heard a voice, it sound like a female, Aerith looked around wondering where the voice came from, and turned to the one name Kadaj who was nursing his head, it seemed he had heard the voice,

'_Kill her Kadaj, she is a half-Cetra, the last of the ancestors of the planet, kill_ _her_'

The voice said, Aerith frowned

"Is it Mother?" Yazoo asked Kadaj,

"Yes…she…wants us to…kill…her," He said holding his head in his hands and gritting his teeth, Yazoo's eyes widened,

"Why?"

"Because Mother says…she is…the last…of the ancestors of…this planet," Kadaj forced out, his eyes closed, he was leaning against the wall in pain,

Yazoo looked at Aerith, Aerith was very alarmed and frightened, she looked for an escape route, but found that she saw bars outside the only window in the room, and Kadaj was blocking her way out the door, she gripped the bed covers,

"…" Yazoo frowned; this girl had fallen from the sky like a fallen angel, as if she was sent here for a reason, sent to them for a reason, there must have been a reason that Mother, Jenova, wanted her dead, something this girl knew that Mother did not want them to know.

Kadaj finally got strength as their Mother left from his mind, and looked at Aerith; he unsheathed Souba, ready to eradicate her had it not been for Yazoo stepping infront of her, he frowned at Yazoo,

"Move out of the way Yazoo, this does not concern you, this is mothers wish," Kadaj said glaring at Yazoo,

"No…even if she is a Cetra, we have no reason, you have no reason to kill her, she has done nothing," Yazoo said, contemplating on what Kadaj was planning,

"You know we kill for a reason…we have no reason to kill her," Yazoo said softly

"Shut up! You know nothing!" Kadaj shouted at Yazoo but Yazoo kept going,

"The way I see it is, she was sent here for a reason, why else would she fall from the sky? Why else would she fall infront of us, at our feet? Don't you want to know for what reason? She is…innocent," Yazoo said looking at Aerith who had gotten up from the bed and stood behind Yazoo, the only safe place she could think of, Yazoo looked back at Kadaj, clenching his fists, the gloves squeaked from his strength.

"No! I will not disobey Mothers decision! " Kadaj said harshly, Yazoo never stood up for anyone ever before, only for his brothers, never another person, and he only would speak a few words, not a full blown sentence, especially infront of…a guest or other, "What has gotten into you Yazoo? It's that thinking isn't it? Mother told me you were disobedient, your mind has pulled you from our true happiness, what reason would I want from this girl? So what if she's the protector of this planet, you know mothers true intentions, to take revenge on this kami forsaken planet that put mother where she is, and she's to blame as well as this planet!" Kadaj pointed his sword at Aerith,

Aerith decided to at least get a plea bargain, for her life, She remembered Sephiroth saying something about 'Mother' and that lead to Jenova, the Calamity of the Skies, if she only could change their decisions, or, find their mother, she wasn't one to hold grudges, like an angel of mercy, she wanted to help them.

"I…I may not know what you speak of, but, from past experience, I understand that Mother is…Jenova…am I right?" Aerith said, peeking over Yazoo's shoulder,

"Without mother, we can't be hold again," Kadaj said narrowing his eyes at her,

Aerith brought her hand to her chin thinking,

'Whole again,' she said softly and turned to Kadaj

"Then Let me help you, find your Mother," She said, her green eyes piercing Kadaj's,

Kadaj's eyes widened, this girl he was going to kill wanted to help them find Mother, this was new, usually the people he would try to kill would lie to him and say mother was there…or put a lie onto another lie, or they would just spit at him and say 'You sick bastard!'

"You'll…help us, Even though you're…the planets protector?" Kadaj said looking straight at Aerith in confusion, Aerith stepped out from behind Yazoo and slowly walked up to Kadaj, touching his arm, she smiled up at him,

"Because, I believe it is all of you…that need my help most of all…" She said smiling up at him, Kadaj was flabbergasted, but he nodded,

'I'm sorry mother but we need her help,' Kadaj said in his mind, but he was uneasy about her touching his arm,

'Why you insolent brat! How dare you defy me!' Jenova screeched, Kadaj fell to the ground covering his ears, his mind felt like his brain was being crushed by a ten ton brick, he used the ground as a support system, It took both hands to hold himself in place and not plummet onto the ground,

"Urgh…nnn," He moaned, the pain was excruciating, Aerith knelt down beside him worry,

"Kadaj! What's wrong?" Yazoo asked kneeling infront of him

"Mother is punishing me, I defied her orders…but, can't she understand we are just doing…the best…urgh," Kadaj said scrunching his eyes, Aerith placed a hand on his head,

"Don't touch me!" He growled, but the feel of her cool hand on his forehead felt nice,

"Dilly Dally Shilly Shelly," She smiled and brought forth her healing powers,

"_Leighis_," she said softly as a warm green glow emanated from her palm and shone brightly on Kadaj's forehead, the pain in his eyes vanished and looked at Aerith in wonder,

"All better?" She asked, Kadaj nodded, "That's good, you did good then," She said giving that gentle smile and helped him up, Kadaj watched her as she took a seat near Yazoo, her personality matched her clothing and features, she had long honey chestnut colored hair, bangs that were curled and framed her face, a pink ribbon tied her hair in a ponytail and a thick braid that cascaded down her back, soft green eyes, darker then his own but gentler, knee length pink dress, a dark pink petite coat, brown boots, a thin black lace ribbon that wrapped around her neck twice and tied in a bow.

"Ugh…what happened?" A voice said behind Kadaj, startling him some, Loz stood behind him rubbing his eyes, Kadaj smirked, Loz passed Kadaj and saw Aerith,

"Who's she?" He asked

"Our guest…and…new comrade" Kadaj said crossing his arms smirking, leaning against the wall,

"You must be Loz," Aerith said getting up from her spot and held her hand out, Loz looked at her uncertainly,

"Your suppose to shake it," She grinning, so he took hold of her arm gently and shook her arm, Aerith giggled as he let go and showed him the right way, Yazoo and Kadaj watched in amusement, Loz smiled, she was different from all the people they've meant, she didn't gawk at their hair, call them names, or try to fight them, she was defiantly different from the rest of the people on this planet.

**A/N- Please P.R and I hope it was entertaining for you :)**


End file.
